A disadvantage of the pivotable armrests from the prior art is that, in an accident situation or during intense braking of the motor vehicle, forces can arise which cause the pivotable armrest to pivot in uncontrolled fashion out of its stowage position, whereby the risk of injury to passengers is increased.